Some types of strollers may include a dedicated child seat as well as adapters for securing an infant carrier or seat to a frame of the stroller. The dedicated child seat may be configured to receive a relatively larger child, such as a toddler, and may typically not be intended to seat a relatively smaller child, such as an infant or a newborn. Instead, the adapters may be used to selectively attach the infant seat to the frame of the stroller. The infant seat may be used to accommodate a smaller child in the stroller until the child grows into a size large enough to be seated within the dedicated child seat. Thus, the stroller may be used to transport children of various sizes.
Other types of strollers may include various attachment mechanisms that allow for different types of seating mechanisms to be secured to the stroller. For example, these types of strollers may also include adapters that secure an infant seat to a frame of the stroller. In addition to the adapters, these types of strollers may also include attachment points that secure a pram or carry cot to the frame of the stroller as well.
The adapters for either type of stroller typically project upwardly from the sides of the stroller, and may each be positioned to selectively engage with retaining mechanisms located on the infant seat. Once the infant seat is no longer secured to the frame of the stroller, the adapters may be visible. Some individuals may not find the upwardly projecting adapters to be aesthetically pleasing, especially if the adapters are relatively large or bulky in size. Thus, the stroller may have detachable adapters, where each adapter may be separately removed from the frame of the stroller when the infant seat is not attached to the frame. However, it may be difficult to keep track of multiple adapters, and sometimes the adapters may even be misplaced or lost.